Dreams
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Loki is stolen by Laufey when he is just a boy... and now, you have a choice of two endings. Which is the reality? -Thorki, yaoi- Don't like, don't read. Character Death


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy  
**Pairings:** ThorXLoki, Thorki  
**Story:** Which dream is reality?  
**Disclaimer:**All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

Loki curled in on himself, tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He sat in the corner of the dank room, his green and gold tunic and trousers clinging to him in the surrounding dampness of the room. How had this happened? He had just been sitting under his favorite tree in the meadow, watching Thor and his friends play fight with their stick weapons, reading his newest book on magic and then... something had grabbed him. He didn't really know what, he just knew he had been grabbed.

And then shoved into this damp room, shivering in his wet clothes, and just trying not to cry into his arms. He wanted his brother! Where was his father, why hadn't he been rescued yet? Thor surely would have noticed his absence by now. He always loved asked Loki to perform some sort of magic trick, or asking him to join in the play. He never did, but his younger brother never failed to ask.

He was so scared, so very scared...

* * *

"Why, father?!" Thor cried, his eyes watering at the very thought of his frail brother. "Why are you just leaving him there?!"

"He is where he belongs, Thor. He is not your blood brother, he is the heir to the Jotunheim throne. They wanted him back, so they took him," Odin muttered coldly. Frigga clutched at her dress, going to her youngest son. "We cannot afford to start a war with the Jotun's. Loki can take care of himself."

"No he can't!" Thor sobbed, holding tightly to his mother, trying to shut out his father's cruelty. "He's so frail! He can't fight, we have to go get him back!" Frigga tried to hide her own tears from her son as she kneeled forward and held him. "He's my brother! He's your son! We can't leave him there!"

"We can and we will. Now get out, Thor."

Frigga guided her sobbing son out of the room, turning her back to her cold husband. She had raised Loki like her own, his true blood not something she cared about. She had watched him take his first steps, taught him his first words, given him a younger brother... Frigga loved her raven-haired son, just as much as she loved her golden-haired son.

"He can't do this..." Thor cried into his mother's dress. "He can't! I don't care what blood Loki has, he's my brother! I can't leave him there!"

Frigga kneeled before her son, taking his face gently into her hands. "Then become strong, my son. Grow and become strong, train, and then rescue your brother. Please."

"I will, mother! I swear, I will!"

* * *

Loki stood before Laufey, shaking slightly as he looked up at the king with such blue skin and red eyes. He tried to contain his tears, tried to stop himself from begging for his freedom, to go back home. He didn't like this place... he wanted to go back home, to where he would sneak into Thor's room when he had bad dreams. He wanted to go back to where Thor and he would have food fights in the middle of the mess hall, where Thor always fell for his pranks... He wanted to go home!

"Welcome home, young Loki," Laufey's voice was booming, and startled Loki out of his thoughts.

"I-I wanna go home..." Loki whimpered, bowing his head as he kept shivering.

Laufey stood and walked slowly to the young boy. "You are home, my son." He said, laying a hand on Loki's shoulder. The scared boy looked up at Laufey, his eyes teary.

"Odin's my dad..." he almost whispered. "Please let me go home... I want my brother!"

"Oh, Loki," Laufey murmured. "Odin stole you from me when you were but a babe. You are a rightful son of Laufey, a rightful prince of Jotunheim. You're brothers are here, not in Asgard."

"No!" Loki sobbed. "I want to go home! They'll come get me!"

"Odin has already conceded you to me, Loki. They no longer want you there."

And those words broke whatever resistance was left in Loki. He curled in on himself, sobbing openly. He wanted to turn and run, but his legs were shaking too much. He sobbed harder when Laufey tried to comfort him, wanting to reject his real father. This wasn't happening. He wanted to go home! He wanted the comfort of Asgard!

...He wanted his brother...

* * *

Thor was sweating, hard. Mjolnir was held tightly in his grip as he destroyed yet another target. His 'friends' had long since abandoned him for play, years ago. But Thor was a young man now, and strong. He was able to take down the greatest warrior in Asgard, he was able to fly with the help of his beloved hammer. He rarely spoke to his father, instead conversing happily with his mother and the servants. His focus needed to be solely on his training, on rescuing his beloved brother.

No matter how many years passed, Thor's love for his brother never dimmed.

And today would be the day he took his brother back. He shouldered his hammer, adjusting his armor as he walked to the stables. Sleipnir neighed in respect as his master walked into the stables, happily hammering away at his door. Odin had thought the colt ugly, the eight-legged foal a freak of nature. Thor had taken the little thing then, and had raised him. Sleipnir was now the fastest horse in all of Asgard.

"Come, friend," Thor's voice was hard and Sleipnir knew all the training they had been through would be put to the test now. He saddled his horse and swung himself up. "Today, we go and rescue my brother."

Heimdall was one of the few in Asgard Thor called friend. He would always turn his gaze away when he and Thor would talk, he allowed Thor his little trysts into Midgard and other realms to test his skills against warriors there. He enjoyed the company of the young Thunder God.

"Welcome, good Thor. Is today the day?" Heimdall murmured.

"Yes. Sleipnir and I will return, with Loki," Thor smiled only slightly.

"May luck be on your side," Heimdall said as he opened the gate. "And speed be on your heels."

"Thank you, friend," were Thor's only words before Sleipnir took off into the icy realm of the Jotun's.

* * *

Loki sighed quietly in the library, his long raven hair brushed back in a loose knot. He smiled as he re-read the tales of his home, the beautiful realm of Jotunheim. Helbindi's laugh echoed down the halls and made Loki chuckle as he set down his book. He pulled his robe tighter around his body, his blue skin showing through only slightly.

He still had the pale skin he had been given in Asgard, and therefore his blue skin was much paler than that of the other giants, but he loved it. He was lusted after by many in the kingdom, his beauty a thing of legend. Laufey, though, refused all suitors for his beloved youngest son. Loki would dismiss all who tried to lure him into bed. He knew he loved someone, he just didn't really know who. It was like an old memory, long forgotten.

Striding out into the hallways, he let his robe flutter around him, his body adorned in gold and other beautiful materials. Laufey only allowed his youngest son the best of the realm, and Helbindi always brought his brother new things from other worlds when he went to visit them.

"Loki!" a young Jotun woman called. "There is an Asgardian here!" She gasped as she stopped before him. "He's demanding to see you, threatening the king even! He's too strong for the guards, he took many of them down!"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Brash Asgardian's," he hissed. "I will take care of this."

He brushed past the woman, making his way swiftly to the throne room. He would show this horrid Asgardian what happened when anyone threatened his family.

But the moment he stepped into the room, silence reigned. And then, he was swept off his feet with a cry. Tanned, muscled arms were wrapped tightly around him, and a scruffy face was buried in his neck. He felt... were those tears against his neck?

"Loki..." the god sobbed. "I never thought to see you again!"

"T-Thor?" Loki whispered as he looked over the figure. Thor pulled back, his face damp with tears as he set Loki down. He ran calloused hands over the Jotun's face, taking in the blue tint to it.

"Oh, Loki..." Thor whispered.

Loki's eyes hardened. He felt no love for this man, this Asgardian who had left him. Who had abandoned him, had no use for him. He set his hand out and flicked his wrist, sending Thor flying back to the middle of the room, lying there on his side in pain. "L-Loki?" he whimpered.

"What are your intentions here, Asgardian?" Loki hissed.

Thor looked up at Loki with innocent eyes. "To bring you home," he murmured, trying to sit up, but to be forced back to the floor when a dagger was thrust into his side.

"Oh? After all these years? I thought you had no more use for me! You and your kind left me here. And here I stayed. This is my home, where I am loved and revered," Loki strutted forward, twirling another dagger of ice in his hand.

"It was Odin..." Thor hissed in pain, pulling the dagger out of his side. Loki's eyes widened at the site of the red blood that painted the floor. "Odin was the one who forbade us to rescue you. Mother and I cried, we and the rest of the realm." Thor stood this time, though he still held his side, his hand smeared with his own blood. "I wanted to help you. So, I trained. I trained for years, to become strong... so that I might come and find you."

"Thor..." Loki whispered, taking a step toward his once-brother.

"I'm so sorry, Loki..." Thor whispered. "I never meant... I just... Loki, I love you, no matter what."

And that's when Laufey's staff made itself known. By pointing itself out of Thor, stabbing him through and through. Loki thought he heard a scream, and realized it was him. He rushed forward as his father pulled his staff from Thor's body, the Asgardian collapsing on the floor. Loki skidded to a halt as he fell to his knees, pulling Thor forward.

"No, no, no," Loki whispered, not realizing tears fell down his cheeks. "Please, no!"

Helbindi ran into the room, only to see his younger brother holding a bleeding, dying, Asgardian to his chest, his father holding a bloody staff. He ran to his brother, kneeling next to him, realizing it was the God of Thunder who smiled up at Loki.

"You'll be okay," Loki choked out, pressing his hand to the wound. "You'll be okay, I promise. Don't worry, don't close your eyes, you bastard!" He shouted at Thor as his eyes fluttered. "Stay with me, come on. I'll fix this! I swear it, Thor. You'll be okay!"

Helbindi watched, helpless, as his brother broke down at the death of this Asgardian.

"Loki," Thor coughed, blood doting his lips. He still smiled up at the trickster, eyes innocent even as the light faded from them. "I love you. No matter your blood, no matter who you are. I love you." He reached up his now-pale hand to touch Loki's cheek, leaving blood stains there. "You're beautiful... I only wish..." He took a shaking breath. "I had realized..." another breath. "How much..." a shallow, shaking breath. "I love you..." barely a breath. "Before now..."

His hand fell, the light gone from his blue eyes. Helbindi barely took in his brothers scream. Why would his father do this? Why?

Loki rocked Thor's body back and forth, sobbing into his blond hair. Thor hadn't abandoned him... he had fought for him, all these years. He had never forgotten about him, never gave up hope at seeing Loki again. And now, Loki knew who he had loved all these years. It was Thor. It had always been Thor.

* * *

Loki refused to leave Thor's body. He had had Helbindi bring Thor to Loki's room, laying the body on his bed. Helbindi had watched, distressed, as Loki began to clean Thor's body. The magic-user had even begun talking to the body, laughing in tears as he recalled old memories.

It had become too much at one point, and Helbindi had left to confront their father. He found Laufey on the throne, cradling his head with one hand.

"Why, father?" Helbindi murmured quietly. "Why would you kill the Asgardian?"

"He was poisoning Loki's mind with lies. I couldn't let him continue," Laufey explained.

"And what if they weren't lies?" Helbindi accused. "He braved Jotunheim, alone but for his steed, to come and tell Loki lies? He came to see the man he loved! Loki's mind is gone now, you didn't save him, you destroyed him! Your precious son is gone to you now. He's gone to us all."

* * *

Loki laid his head against Thor's bare chest, humming a tune Frigga had taught him long, long ago. He stroked up and down Thor's arm, nuzzling against the dead god. Thor was just sleeping, he'd wake up in the morning and they would be able to start their amazing life together.

"I think two children," Loki said, closing his eyes with a smile. "Yes, two! I know you want more, but I'll be the one carrying them, and so I say two."

He paused, as if to let Thor say something back.

"Well, we could have two homes? One in Asgard, one in Jotunheim. And we can't stay in the palace, I refuse to be around Odin," Loki murmured. "I do not want my children around him too much."

Loki slowly began to drift off to sleep. "I love you, too, Thor. You're amazing."

* * *

With a scream, Loki shot up in his bed. He was crying as he looked around his room. That was years ago... Odin had come for him, with Thor hot on his heels. Thor had wrapped him up, carrying him out of Jotunheim, cursing Laufey as they left. It had made him realize just how much his adopted family loved him.

And now he was having nightmares about being left there.

He snuck out of his room, navigating the halls he knew by heart. He may be a young man, now, but the one habit he still had from when he was a child, was this.

When Loki arrived at Thor's door, he opened it silently and slunk in, closing the door behind him. He darted over to the bed and wiggled under the covers, snuggling into Thor's broad back. He heard the other god snort out of his comfortable sleep, before sighing and flipping over. He wrapped his arms around Loki and held him tight to his chest.

"Nightmare?" Thor yawned.

Loki nodded into Thor's chest.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm always here, Loki."

Silence reigned between them, until both of them were drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

"I love you, Thor," Loki whispered. "I want to... to have a life with you."

Thor was silent for a moment. "Good," he finally muttered sleepily. "Cause I'm not letting anyone else have a life with you. I love you, too, Loki."

Loki smiled. This was what was supposed to happen. This was his life. This was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **So... I wanted to do something tragic, but I really didn't want to end it with Loki going insane. I might make an insane Loki one next time. The one question I have for you all?

Which reality is real?


End file.
